


Broken Pieces

by Redrose0912



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose0912/pseuds/Redrose0912
Summary: When Noora left London, she didn't only leave the beautiful city, but she left the love of her life. Now William is standing at her door hoping to reunite with the girl of his dreams. Easier said than done it seems, cause when he gets back to Norway it seems like a lot has changed. Isak is struggling and the "Kollektivet" desperately tries to get the household back in to check. Will the star-crossed lovers get back together or will William leave again without his love?





	1. Epigraph

_It's obvious you're meant for me_   
_Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_   
_Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_   
_But I'll never show it on my face_

_But we know this._   
_We got a love that is homeless_

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_   
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_   
_I wish that it could be like that_   
_Why can't we be like that?_   
_'Cause I'm yours_

**Secret Love Song - Little Mix**


	2. Part 1

He was fumbling with his hands uncontrollable, hoping the movements would calm down his nerves that were evident shown by his body language. “Come on, William. You are stronger than this. Just man up.” He spoke to himself, desperately trying to encourage himself to let his finger push the little bell on the side of the apartment complex. He felt like the bell was staring at him, laughing at him for being a coward and letting Noora leave. A deep breath followed, before he pushed the bell and waited anxiously until someone answered. After seconds of silence, Williams hope downed quickly. She wasn’t there, or she knew he was here and didn’t want to see him. 

“Hello, who is there?” the voice of Eskild scared him and caused him to almost make a little jump. “It’s William” he answered shortly, thinking it would suffice so the man would let him come up. “I’m sorry William, Noora’s not home.” Eskild spoke, but he didn’t believe a thing of it. This was exactly how he expected this to go. He laughs softly as a response. 

“Don’t joke with me, Eskild. I know she is there, cause this happens every single time. Please don’t do this. Not now.” 

“Okay, okay.” Eskild gave in. “You can come up, but I will talk to you at the door.” 

Eskild buzzed him in, and William ran up the stairs to the door leading him to his Noora. Eskild was already waiting for him, leaning against the door dressed in grey sweats and a black T-shirt. William give him a slight smile. 

“Hi, how is she doing?” he asked when he halted in front of Eskild. His hands buried inside the pockets of his black jeans, just so Eskild wouldn’t be able to see the shakiness in his fingers that showed his nerves. 

“Do you want the truth?” Eskild asked, eyebrow raised to enforce his question. “Of course I want the truth.” William answered with a note of anger in his voice. “She wouldn’t want me to tell you this. Hell, she wouldn’t even want me talking to you. But, she is a mess.” 

William felt a pang in his chest. Noora was hurting and that made him only feel worse about the whole situation. “I really didn’t want to hurt her. I didn’t want her to go. But things got so hectic and, I wasn’t realizing what was happening until I came home to find the apartment empty. I’ve never felt so bad.” 

Even Eskild could see that the boy was feeling bad about what happened. The tears burning in his eyes when he talked about Noora leaving him. It was obvious it had hurt William to the point where Eskild could say that William was an even greater mess than his roommate. 

“I know William, I really do. But I’m not the person to who you have to explain yourself.” Eskild apologized, because he knew that it might sound harsh. William raised his voice and stepped closer to Eskild, making big gestures with his hands. “Then let me in, and let me explain to her! Let me make this right!” 

“To be honest, there is a lot going on in this house at the moment. A lot of drama, and I don’t think this household can deal with a heavy reunion between you two. There have been so many tears, anger and guilt in the last days, that I hope you understand me when I tell you that this is not the moment. There has been a lot going on with Isak, and that is our main focus at the moment. It is a good distraction for Noora. The people in this house can’t endure even more emotional stress. And I know it has nothing to do with you, but please do understand me. I think it is for the best if you go. I’ll tell her you dropped by. But for the rest wait it out a bit, things will get fine again, I’m sure of it. “

Williams heart sank in his shoes hearing the words Eskild spoke. He knew things weren’t going to be easy, but he hadn’t count on something happing with Isak and stirring up the whole situation even more, sadly enough. 

“Is Isak okay?” he asked softly, shuffling with his feet, because he didn’t feel like Eskild wanted to talk to him any longer. 

“He will also be fine, no worries William. And just so you know. I love Noorhelm to bits, but I also think she has a point now for leaving you in London. You have to give her some space, and patience. She has to trust you again like she did before. And at the moment she doesn’t have an idea what kind of person you are, where you guys are as a couple and if she wants to give this another chance. You’re back at the beginning, William. And you have to win her back. Sorry to say that, and sorry if it hurt you. But you brought a lot of happiness and love in her life and I owe it to you to be honest I think. Even though she wouldn’t want me to be this honest. Cause you already know she would never be this open about her feelings. I don’t want to lead you on, so you will be standing at this door 10 times a day and call her 110 times. For the record don’t do that. She will freak out, get anxious and flee. The commitment will scare her away and don’t think you will be getting another chance then. But please just go now, send her a text or something saying you’re in town. But let her come to you. On her terms.” Eskild finished talking. 

“Thank you Eskild for taking care of her and being a good friend. Not only to her but also to Isak and even me. Thank you.” William answered sincerely content of the information he had gotten. He hadn’t talked to her, but he had learned a lot more relevant information that can help him to in her back. Now he only had to figure out how to exactly do that.


	3. Part 2

Eskild sighed when he walked back in to the apartment and slumped down next to Noora on the couch. She didn’t look surprised at all when she spoke up. “It was William at the door? Wasn’t it?” He nodded and welcomed the blonde in a warm embrace, hugging her close to his chest. When he looked down he saw the tears in her eyes. “It’ll be okay” he whispered, before pulling her even closer.

Both of them didn’t look slightly surprised when after some minutes of silence Noora’s phone sounded through the room, signalling she had received a message. She sat up and quickly snatched the phone from the coffee table. The screen read ‘Willhelm: 1 message’.  Holding the phone in between her trembling hands she sighed and closed her eyes tightly. Feeling the tears burning in the corners of her eyes. When she reopened her eyes, the message was replaced by the black screen. She looked at the black screen with intense eyes, unsure of what to do. The ball was in her camp now. She unlocked the phone, but didn’t open the message app. Staring at the background picture of William and her, the feelings rushed through her body making her aware of the pain this relationship had already caused.  How had things got so fucked up. Why couldn’t love be simple? She knew that if she opened the message,  she would feel obligated to answer him. He even came back to Norway for her. If this had been a sappy love story like in the movies she would have ran after him the second he left, kissing him passionately and forgiving him for everything. But this was no fairy-tale. This was pure, rough reality.

“You can’t ignore him forever.” Eskild spoke up softly, searching her face for some emotions. Since the message had popped up, she just looked blank in his eyes. She looked up at him, eyes red and watery. But they still showed her insecurity. Coldness washing over her and walls built up higher then he could ever imagine. William was in for a challenge to tear back all those defence mechanisms.

Eskild watched as her fingers hovered over the screen of her IPhone. Doubting if she should open the message or not.

“Well, open it!” Eskild encouraged her, almost jumping in excitement. Noora was sure that he was more curious to know what William had the say, than she was. It was like he was silently rooting for his favourite OTP to get back together. “Okay, okay. Calm down” she answered anxiously. She unlocked her phone again and directly touched the green app that showed a red one. She touched the message as fast as she could, cause otherwise she was sure she would just keep staring at the screen unsure If this was a good decision. Her fingers where shaking violently and her mind was racing, heart pounding in her chest.

**_Willhelm_ **

_15.01_

_Hello Noora. You might know that I have been to your apartment. Yes, I’m back in Norway. I’m sorry for how things went and I want to apologize in person.  I never wanted to hurt you, and never wanted to drive you away. Hope you are okay and hope you want to talk to me. I’m sorry again. And I also hope Isak is okay. Love you. Xx_

Noora stared at the message with her eyes wide open. Mouth slightly open and hands raised to her lips. She was shocked to say the most. William wasn’t one to say sorry easily. And now he said it multiple times in a text. But it wasn’t the only thing that surprised her, his text made it very clear that he knew that she wouldn’t let this go easily. And even though she loved his text, she couldn’t bring herself to answer it now. He was sorry, but she wasn’t going to give in this fast. He had hurt her. Eskild was hovering over her trying to read the text, when they both jumped in surprise when Isak voice sounded through the living room.

“Was that William I heard at the door?”

Eskild and Noora both turned around to see Isak and Even standing in the room. Even’s arms draped around Isak his body, holding him close and shielding him from an invisible danger it seemed. The boys were grinning widely, just like Eskild did right after reading the message.

“Noorhelm is back on track!” Eskild yelled, earning a reaction from Linn’s room. “Shut up Eskild” she shouted groggy. But after a couple of seconds she entered the living room and watched strangely at everyone.

“Did he say Noorhelm?” she questioned, before slumping down next to Noora in the couch. “Of course I did” “Of course he did” answered Noora and Eskild simultaneously, earning laughter from every person in the room, including Noora.

“Project, get Noorhelm back, has officially started” Even laughed slightly, earning a enthusiastic response from Eskild and even a smile from Linn and Noora.

“First task, answering his text.” Eskild stated and twitched the phone out of Noora’s hand. She automatically tried to take her phone back, but Linn held her down.

“Let him, Noora. I’m tired of you sulking around.”

**_Noora_ **

**_15.11_ **

_Hello Willhelm, I’m okay. I would like to talk to you. But not at my place, and not where you are staying. (Suppose you are with Chris?) Hope you are okay._

The text had already been sent when she finally recovered het phone. She wasn’t mad because this was probably for the best. Even if things did not work out. She immediately received answer.

**_Willhelm_ **

Meet me tomorrow where we had our first date at 3 in the afternoon. Okay?

Yes, I’m with Chris. Don’t worry. Xx

**_Noora_ **

_Okay. Will be there._

She quickly accepted the offer and showed it to her roommates. Now only waiting what tomorrow would bring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support!


	4. Part 3

** Wednesday 14.50 **

** **

Noora was tapping anxiously against the pavement in front of her, while sitting on the hard wooden bench she had been sitting on almost a year ago. Anyone who would have seen her sitting there, could easily tell that the blonde felt out of place. Her heart was beating fast and she kept fumbling with the zipper of her coat. She had come early – to make sure she wouldn’t bail out if he had already been waiting on her. The emotions she felt were immense and that scared her so much. The noise of a car approaching, made her freeze in her spot. She looked behind her and saw Chris’s car coming to a stop only a few meters distanced from her.

That moment everything changed. It was if she was in a movie, everything happening in slow motion. Noora stood up and waited for him by the bench. Standing there awkwardly and wobbling with her legs. William opened the door of the car, pushed himself out of it, closed the car and strutted over to where she was standing. His face emotionless, just as always. He was a closed book and from his look you were never able to tell how he was feeling.

His hands embraced her face, compelling her to watch him in his eyes, while he scanned her face. “You look beautiful.” He spoke softly, before letting her go, draping his arm around her body and guiding her back to the bench. She was glad that he did that, because right that moment when he touched her, she felt her legs go to jelly and she was scared that she would have fallen over. The wood felt secure and safe against her body, not hard and uncomfortable like it had just a couple of minutes ago.

He looked at her intensely, but she avoided his stare like the plague. “I’m glad you wanted to talk to me.” He said, leaning his arms on his knees and bending his body. Hands clasped together strongly. He let out a soft sigh when she didn’t answer. After a couple of seconds he looked at her and saw how much she was struggling. Lips trembling and tears burning in the corners of her eyes. “Heey, don’t cry” he whispered softly, wiping away the tears with his thumbs and pulling her close to his body. Embracing her with his warmth, and she couldn’t hide the ugly sob that left her lips. “I’ve missed you so much.” She cried and buried her face inside the crook of his neck. His cologne travelled through her nostrils. And she took comfort in his gesture to try and calm her down, before even saying or asking what was going on.

After a couple of minutes she untangled herself from his body and tried to compose herself. “I should have never left, but I was scared to face the truth. We did so much to make it work, that I did not want to say that maybe we weren’t meant to be together.” She said calmly and pressed her lips – with dark red lipstick – firmly together.

“What do you mean with not meant to be together? Do you want to break up for good? I thought this was about fixing us?” William sounded angry and he balled his fists until they saw white. She shrugged her shoulders. “I hate to admit it to you William, I love you but right now getting together again like nothing ever happened is not the solution.” He let his hand glide through his hair out of frustration and groaned loudly.

“Then what is the solution, Noora? Because you seem to have it all figured out? If you don’t want me anymore than just say so. Then I’ll leave and never bother you again.”  William couldn’t hide his anger anymore and he jumped up from the bench and walked closer to the edge of the out view they were on. “No-no-“ she immediately said and said on the edge of the bench.  He cut her off angrily. “Then enlighten me of what you are thinking!” he shouted with big arm gestures. Noora felt slightly scared, knowing what he was capable of doing when he was angry. She scolded her inner self for thinking he would ever physically hurt her.

She jumped up and laid her hand on his arm but he shrugged her off while watching her close. He gestured for her to explain herself, but her breath stilled in the air. Anxiety slowly overpowering her. She blamed herself for telling it like that. She should have said it different, because he surely misunderstood what she was trying to tell him. She hated to see him so angry. But it also showed her a lot. He rarely shows emotions and this showed her that he cared about her a lot. Just like the showing up to her place did.

“F*cking hell, Noora. Say what you think will you?” he scolded her. She stuttered when she tried to answer him. Stumbling forward she tried to grasp him for support. “I’m s-s—orr—y” she stammered. He caught her in his arms and looked at her with a worried look. “Noora, are you okay?” he exclaimed and led her to the bench so she could sit down. He kneeled in front of her and held her hands softly while examining her face.

“I just felt a bit overpowered by emotions I guess. Please don’t understand me wrong. I want us to be together. I really do, but I wanted to propose to not take it this serious. I want us to get to trust each other again, to rebuild this relationship step by step. Starting at the beginning. Going on dates and just keep it casual. I need to know that if I come back to London we will be okay. Otherwise I don’t want to get up and leave al this behind.” She spoke softly. William listened closely and nodded.

“I understand, and Noora Amalie Saetre I will show you just how much I love you.” He spoke, before pressing his lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and the kudo's. Hope you all have a lovely christmas!


	5. Part 4

Noora reached inside her bag to notify one of her roommates that she was going with William to hang out for a bit. They decided that a little fun wouldn’t hurt their case. William had laughed at her when she said that and snickered that she was to uptight to know what fun meant. Her eyes widened when she saw the texts Eskild had sent her during the short time she had been on her ‘date’.

**_Eskild_ **   
**_15.15_ **   
_How is it going? Is Noorhelm back?_   
**_15.37_ **   
_Noora why aren't you answering? Are you having sex?_   
_**15**. **39**_   
_Told you, all you need is dick, Noora. Dick fixes everything. But please do use protection? Don't want any little Noorhelmers keeping Linn from her much needed sleep. You know how grumpy she gets. Don’t tell her I said that btw._

  
She decided it was time for a little payback joke, because Eskild was damn nosy. 

_**Noora** _   
**_15.47_ **   
_Noora is so keen on me she failed to refuse my sexy body. William._

  
Noora clasped her hand over her mouth, to stop the laughing fit she had broken into when she sent the message. William looked at her strangely, but immediately looked forward when a claxon had awoken him. He waved his hand at the person he just cut off in a way of saying sorry. "Can't let Chris kill me for crashing his baby." He explained and made a halt when the traffic light jumped on red.

  
"Eskild is being his own, curious self. Asking how things are going and jumping to ridiculous conclusions when I don’t answer straight away." She explained to him, while watching her phone excitingly. Typical Eskild to not answer when se text back. Chances were he already knew it was a joke, because he probably didn’t believe Noora would have forgiven William fast enough to already jump into bed together.

"Those expectations don't have anything to do with sex, do they?" He asked curiously, eyebrows raised to enforce his question. 

Noora laughed. "Of course not, Eskild doesn't even do sex" she snickered. William laughed loudly. "What did you answer?"   
"I pretended to be you, and said: Noora is so keen on me she failed to refuse my sexy body."  
William parked Chris his car in front of his house and led me inside the house. "Won't he be mad that you have brought me here." She asked feeling like she was intruding someone’s privacy without his permission. "Chris? Nah." He shook his head, "he won't care. As long as I'm not sulking about missing you he’ll be okay."

Chris was watching television when they entered the house. "I'm back." William announced to the boy who was slumped down. "I see, I’m not entirely blind you know." Chris answered with a note of sarcasm, not sparing a glance at the duo. "I got a disturbing message from someone named Eskild or something? Asking me if you two were here and if you were having sex. I answered Noora was to stuck up for that. Why was he asking me that?" Noora and William both started laughing. Hard and loud. Resulting both of them getting into a laughing fit, holding on to each other for support. Chris watched them both with a strange look, eyebrows raised. 

"Oh god, they are both ready for a nuthouse." He muttered, taking his drink for the table and fleeing op the stairs, most likely to his room. 

After their laughter calmed down, Noora could only conclude that Eskild was really unbelievable. He even stalked William’s friends? Who even does that?

  
"Unbelievable, the little stalker." She exclaimed, before dropping down where Chris had been sitting only a couple of minutes ago.

  
"Please do not bang on the couch! I like that couch." They heard Chris call from above the stairs. She had the intention to answer it was already too late for that to mess with him, but she decided against it. She had no idea how he would react, and William still had to live there.

  
"Shut up Chris, you don't have to be jealous about my love live. It is not because you don't get any, that you have to ruin someone else his chances." William shouted. Noora just sat there awkwardly, trying to figure how they got from crying on a bench to talking about their sex life in that short period. Well it seemed like everyone was talking about their sex life.   
Chris stormed down the stairs. "For your record, I'm having plenty!" He exclaimed, before dropping down next to Noora. His hand laying on her leg. She watched him with a glare. "Don't touch me. And why is everyone talking about our currently non-existent sex life today. Give us a break." She spoke, before taking his hand by force and pushing it away.

  
"William, you really have to do something about her. She is back to being cold. You had finally warmed up the ice queen and now she's back. Do something before we are living the frozen movie in real life, and I become Olaf." He suggested.   
William looked with disbelief at the two arguing people. "Noora and Chris stop it. You both sound like a married couple. And Chris from your frustration, it is clear you don't have plenty."

  
"Burn." Noora muttered under her breath. She couldn't help herself, but she felt happy to be with him. They were nowhere near being back together like a couple. But they were having fun, slowly getting more comfortable around each other and that was already a big step in the right direction. Noora hadn't noticed that the two boys had started bickering, because she had zoned out completely, thinking about her relationship with William.

  
She jumped up when Chris snapped his fingers in front of her. "I think she was dreaming about you, William." Chris stated.   
"Of course she was. It is technically impossible not to swoon about me. Have you looked at me?" he replied laughing an gesturing his hands to his marvellous body. She smiled lovingly. She had admit that he was looking very fine today.

  
"Yes, I have and let’s just say that I'm not dreaming about your dick at night, William. Sorry." Chris answered with a slight taste of disgust. "Chris, stop cockblocking me."

  
"I can cockblock whoever I want, cause this is my house!"

  
William stood up and held out his hand to Noora. She took it and let him pull her up. "I think it is time to bring you back to you roommates. Who are probably very interested in our escapades. See you Chris." She waved awkwardly at the boy sitting in the couch. His smirk evident on his face and he nodded at here, before they left the room and William guided her back to the car.

  
"Sorry for the lack of manners, but yeah you know Chris. Never civilized”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! And thanks a lot for the reads and kudo's!


	6. Part 5

When Noora opened the door of the apartment, she was bombarded with questions of all sorts. She could only stand there gawking, feet frozen to the ground, and trying to take in the mess she called a home. Her roommates were running around like crazy, wild animals tackling her with questions and complaints about her not answering her phone. Eskild was of course on top of his game during this happy hour. She shuffled closer in the apartment, closing the door behind and considering the best way to handle tis absolute madness.  
"Will you all just calm down?" She shouted with a stern voice, and watched as they all stilled down immediately, catching her with slight shock. Some of them resembled deers who had been caught in headlights. After a couple of seconds they all shook of their immediate shock and glanced her way. Eskild was the first one to take the lead. Grabbing her by her hand and dragging her to the couch, pushing her down with slight force.

  
"What happened? Are you back together? Was that text a joke? Where did you go? When are you seeing each other again?" He rambled while interpellating her with all sorts of questions. Not even 5 minutes after she asked them to calm down, Eskild was already acting like a bunny on batteries again. "Will you breathe?" She suggested before laying her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to simmer down. His breathing was accelerated and he seemed more nervous than Noora had been when she was waiting on William. Eskild breathed in and out slowly. He watched her intensely, waiting for her to at least give him an answer.

  
"We are not back together as a couple. We are going to take it slow. Trying to really connect with each other again. Building up the trust, and just having some fun. There will still be sad and difficult moments before we maybe get together, but we are just trying to make this work again. And I would appreciate it a lot if you give William and me the space to do so.” She said, but let out an infuriating groan. “Who on earth even stalks someone’s best friend asking if we are having sex?" She exclaimed, her voice going up a couple of notes near the end. Her head tilted to the side and eyes spread open widely to enforce her question.

  
Eskild started laughing, but stopped immediately when he saw the glare plastered on Noora's face. He held up his hands apologising. "I'm sorry for intruding. I'll let you guys figure it out on your on from now on." He replied sad. Noora felt a pang in her chest, scared that she had hurt his feelings by being so mad. He meant it the good way, just the externalization sucked a bit. "No that's not what I mean." she started of, quickly grabbing his hand, before he could run of to his room. "Just don't sent messages to Chris. That was kind of strange. He sat there thinking we both had gone nuts. I'm sorry, I should have explained myself different." She apologised, before hugging her friend close to her chest.

"Say I'm still you guru!" He protested. She heard Isak groan loudly: "Not again!" and threw him a strange look, not understanding why the youngster reacted like that. But she got pulled back to reality when Eskild started to fake cry. "Nobody appreciates me in this house!" he exclaimed theatrically before turning on his heel and making his way to his room. It was like everyone had the same idea, because before he could open the door, they all cried simultaneously: “You are my guru, Eskild!” Some with more enthusiasm than others, but the evident smile on Eskild’s face could bring happiness to the whole world.

  
It was a bit later and Eskild, Linn an Noora were all slumped in the coach watching tv, while nibbling on some snacks and drinks. Evan and Isak were out, and from what Noora had heard they weren’t coming back for the night. She scared up from the couch, when her ringtone started blaring through the small place. Waking them up from their tv session. She immediately gripped the phone from the table and picked up before even reading the caller ID. Surprisingly, she heard a lot of voices crying and screaming in the background. Noora looked at her phone, but she couldn’t distinguish who has calling her, because the caller was not in her contacts.

  
“Hello?” She asked with hesitation, thinking maybe someone had butt called her. “Noora? Is that you?” She heard the faint voice of Chris Penetrator call. “Chris?” She said questioning in the phone, and per instance she received strange looks from her friends. Eskild paused the tv and leaned closer to Noora, eyebrows crunched in incomprehension “What is going on? What’s with all the noise?” She asked. “Can I bring William to yours? Eva is here too. There happened something and we are too far away from my house.” He spoke rapidly, and she wasn’t able to completely understand everything he said because of the background noise. She didn’t understand, couldn’t Chris drive them to his house or something? If he was bringing an drunk of his ass William in her apartment, he’d better have a very good explanation. Noora couldn’t think about something else going on than them being drunk. “Okay? But what happened? Why do you guys need to come here? Can’t you go to your place?” She said, irritation clear in her voice. “Can’t talk now, we will be there in a couple of minutes. Don’t worry. Will explain when we get there!” He rambled on and before she could answer, he had already ended the call. Instantly a feeling of worry overwhelmed her, clouding her mind. Eskild laid his hand on her shoulder. “What’s going on?” She shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea, but it didn’t sound good”

  
Good was an understatement to describe the situation. Only 5 minutes later she found the trio on her doorstep, looking like they had gone to war, except for Eva. She was crying and trying to support a bleeding, but barely conscious William, who was hanging between her and Chris. One look at William, and Noora cried out is name, followed by her almost fainting in the hallway. Her legs gave away rapidly, and Eskild cried out her name before running to her. Eskild and Chris were just on time to catch her, while Linn jumped up to catch William, because Eva could barely hold him, when Chris jumped up to catch Noora. “Should have seen that one coming.” Chris sighed and helped Noora up and escorted her to the couch. Eva, Eskild and Linn tried to place William next to her, but this was close to impossible, because William was a stiff rag doll.

  
“What the hell happened?” Eskild shouted watching the three with big eyes. “A fight” Chris answered, which was evident from the black eye forming on his face. Noora cried: “a fight?” Her hands were all over William looking for visible injuries, but it seemed like it looked worse than it was. Blood ran over his face from a cut above his eyes, a black eye was forming an he had a split lip. For the rest, he seemed to be okay. She couldn’t directly see any other injuries and it looked like he was slowly getting more awake so that was a good sign.

  
On the other hand Eva was a sobbing mess, and Chris tended to her with sweet gestures. She melted in his embrace, and wrapped her hands strongly around his body. She resembled a toxic snake trying to kill his prey. She was desperate for some sort of comfort, that was clear. Noora had never seen her friend this distraught. “Is she hurt?” Eskild asked, while helping Noora with William. “Just shaken from seeing the fight I guess.” Chris stated and held her close to his chest. “Are you okay, Chris?” Noora asked and observed his face and body for injuries. “I’m okay, William had the worst. I fucking told him to let it go, but he just couldn’t.” He called angry, annoyed and worried at the same time. It was like he couldn’t decide on what he should feel. Mixed emotions clearly clouding him.

  
During all this William had stayed quiet, watching the people around him tend to each other. It didn’t seem like he comprehended what was going on. He tried to speak up, but Noora shut him up just by glancing at him, and redirected her attention to Chris. She squeezed her eyes together watching him with a questioning look. “Yakuza’s. They were going on about how William had gone soft because of you. They were saying all this gross stuff about him and you. I knew he would flip out, I would have done the same for someone I loved. Heck even I was freaking out when they said all that stuff. That is not a way to talk about someone. I tried to tear him away, but it was no use, he was so angry that I couldn’t hold him back. He defended you like a true hero.” Chris explained, watching her directly in the eyes. She had never seen him so serious. When he talked she saw the anger flash in his eyes. She didn’t want to know what they had said about her if they even got Chris so worked up. She was beyond mad to hear that he had fought those assholes, just to protect her. But inner she could only smile, because she knew he did it because he loved her. Still it was not okay, fighting doesn’t solve anything. But for now she didn’t care, her first priority was to tend to his needs and to give him the comfort he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and happy new year you all! This will be the last chapter until the end of the month. After the weekend I have my first exam and my last on the 27th, so I won't have time to write until then. Sorry, but I'll make it up to you! Love, Nikki.


	7. Part 6

William stammered in his sleep before seemingly waking up. Noora was laying on her side, watching him with intense eyes. She couldn’t believe how beautiful he was and how lucky she had been to have him in her life, even though his face was all battered up. Never before had she experienced such strong feelings of love and affection. During their time apart she felt like a part of her was gone. That part was now laying next to her. Sheets draped casually around his almost naked body, barely noticing the colour difference between his skin and the white sheets. William glided his hand through his hair and over his face. Followed by a painful wince, when his fingers touched the bruises colouring his face. He looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. “Hello, Willhelm.” She whispered softly. He jumped up a bit when she called his name and he looked at her. “I have no idea how I got here?” He questioned, while dropping down in the bed and turning on his side, so he was looking her right in the eye.

  
“Chris and Eva brought you here, scaring the heck out of me, and my roommates, and causing me to almost faint in the middle of my own hallway, so you know.” She said. “Fainting?” He asked with worry, “did you hurt yourself?” She shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Chris too by the way. And Eva was just shaken.” He let out an relieved sigh. “I’m glad no one got hurt, because of me.” She nodded, but didn’t answer. She dreaded the moment to talk about the fight. He know more then well how she thought about the fighting. He groaned softly. “You’re mad.” He stated, his fingers tracing the soft skin of her back. He tried to pull het closer to his chest, but she didn’t have any of it.

  
“No, Willhelm.” She said sternly. Making clear that he would not be able to swoon her over by his cheeky smile and playful eyes. “What do you want to hear Noora? That I’m sorry for defending you when those guys dissed on you? Did you really think I would let someone say such vulgar things about the one I love?” “No, but you should have been the bigger man. Don’t you dare tell me that you wouldn’t have known I would react like this. Fighting doesn’t solve anything. And I’l not a damsel in distress you have to save or rescue. I have been living in this cruel world long enough to not let people get to me. I advice you to do the same. That will save you a lot of bruises.” She sounded stern, but he watched her as if she was delusional. “You are completely crazy Noora. I don’t understand you. Don’t try to change me. You have been trying that for about a year and it isn’t working, don’t you see that? I’m still the nonchalant, careless and brutal William you met. And if you haven’t realised that then we are trying to fix something that isn’t even fixable. Cause I’m not going to change for you. Nobody should change for someone else. I wanna be me, and you should be you.” He had jumped up during his talk and was scrambling around the rom searching for his clothes. Noora was shocked by his response and wasn’t able to produce another word. “They are in the washing machine. “ she whispered softly before scurrying out the room and in the kitchen.

  
Her roommates, Even, Chris and Eva were already cramped in the little room fighting for some food. But the noises downed when she entered. Everyone watched her closely but she couldn’t utter a word. She blinked her eyes to try and loose the tears staining her eyes and making her sight hazy. 

  
William walked in only a couple of minutes after she did and watched her. “Noora, can we talk?” She felt the need to snap and say that she didn’t need another lecture, but she decided against it and nodded. The two of them walked out of the kitchen and back again in her room. She couldn’t bare to watch him so she settled down on het bed, fumbling with an invincible loose thread.

  
“I shouldn’t have said that. Because I did change. I am not careless, because I love you and you have made me feel alive. And I know I shouldn’t have started the fight. I’m so sorry.” He whispered before squating down in front of her, taking her small hands in his.

  
“I have warned you in the past, that I will not be together with someone who finds it needed to bash someones face in. And I know you were defending me. But you don’t have to. I’m capable of saving myself. You think that was the first time people talked shit about me after my back? No, it wasn’t people talk all the day. And I don’t care. Cause I like who I am. And nobody can change that. People can’t make me insecure for being myself. It hasn’t bothered me before, so just let them talk.” He watched her intensely and sighed. “But you don’t deserve that. People shouldn’t to that. Please, I’m sorry. I love you.” “You are forgiven, but it is your last change. One more fight and you’re out. And I love you too” she whispered before hugging him close and letting their lips meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and sorry for the late upload but I had exams. (:


	8. Part 7

It was the next day and Eva and Noora were lying on Eva’s bed talking about what had happened with William.

“You should have seen him, Noora! It was so romantic. The guy started saying all this stuff and he just said don’t talk about the ones I love like that. And attacked the guy.” Eva said excited, hands clasped together and watching up like she was dreaming about her own hero. Noora let out a frustrated sigh. “It is not romantic to find your boyfriend beaten to pulp on your doorstep, Eva.” She sternly said. But Eva didn’t let Noora break down her romantic dream and kept talking about how lovely it was of William to bash in someone’s face on behalf of Noora. “It was just like in the movies.” She kept going, and Noora was starting to get extremely irritated by Eva’s childish behaviour. “Eva, it is not romantic. I don’t want a love like in the movies. I want real love, realistic love. And I sure as hell don’t need someone to fight my battles. I’m perfectly capable of doing that myself.”

Eva watched her with confusion. “I don’t understand. Don’t you love him?” She asked. “Off course I do. But I don’t like the side of him that is always out on revenge. I have told him multiple times that I will not be together with someone who can’t keep his hands to himself. He needs to learn that he can’t solve all the world’s problems with his fists. Sometimes you have to talk like a grown up man. And he has to ignore all the non important shit. I have never cared that someone talked about me. Never. I am a strong feminist who fights her own battles and knows when a battle is just a waste of energy. He should be able to do the same. Violence isn’t the answer. And manipulating everyone around you isn’t either.” Noora talked so fast and with so much anger and frustration that she had to take a deep breath after she finished talking.

“Calm down, Noora. You sound like you have to decide if you’re going to marry William. Just enjoy your time together. Don’t make it more off a deal then it is. You are just two people loving each other and trying to bring each other peace and love again.” Eva whispered and laid a hand on Noora’s shoulder.

“I just don’t know Eva. I love him so freaking much that it feels unreal. If I’m not with him I feel completely lost and like I’m missing something. But otherwise I find it very hard to deal with the violence and the manipulating. It feels like he always knows it better and that he always tries to persuade me with his cheeky smile and playful eyes. And I already know I’m lost when he does that. But I feel like I shouldn’t be that weak. That I shouldn’t just say: It’s okay, I forgive you. I really don’t know Eva.” Noora sounded desperate.

“I know one thing Noora. You love him, a lot. That is very clear. But the only thing stopping you is your strong feminist personality telling you to not let a boy control your feelings. But you will have to let it go. And yes William will have to learn that violence will not always solve anything. But you have to remember that you can’t change each other in a perfect version for one another. You both have to be yourself, cause otherwise it’s not gonna work in the end.” Eva held Noora’s hand while talking softly and trying to explain her how she saw the relationship between het best friend and William. “You can’t make it in a toxic relationship, because in the end you both are going to lose.”

Noora nodded softly. “You are right. Thank you for being such a great friend.” Noora thanked her best friend and hugged her strongly. “No problem.”

“So you and Chris, Eva? Have something to say for yourself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not feeling my best at the moment.


	9. Part 8

** Thursday **

  
**Willhelm**   
**11.05**  
You up for a little date tomorrow?

 **Noora**  
Yes, what time?

 **Willhelm**  
Two in the afternoon?

 **Noora**  
Ok, just tell me where and I’ll be there.

 **Willhelm**  
I’ll pick you up. Bring gym clothes.

 **Noora**  
Okay, great. You better not take me to the fitness or I’ll probably kill you.

 **Willhelm**  
It’s okay. I’ll die for a good cause.

 **Noora**  
You better be joking there, Willhelm.

 **Willhelm**  
Just trust me for once. See you tomorrow little monkey.

 **Noora**  
Little monkey? Now you’re officially dead Magnusson.

 **Willhelm**  
Oeh I’m scared.

 **Noora**   
You better be. I’m a strong monkey. See you tomorrow. X

 **Willhelm**   
Yes, tomorrow. Xx

“If you are going to keep smiling at you’re phone like that it might think it got a new owner.” Eskild joked and sat down next to Noora on the couch in the living room. She looked at Eskild and held her head in a confused pose. “We are not used to seeing you this smiley. I suppose thing are going well with William?” He suggested. She nodded softly. “We’re going on a date tomorrow.” She said happily and if it were possible she would probably be shooting little hearts out of her eyes. Eskild coed like a little child rooting for his ship. “Where is your lovey dovey taking you on a romantic date, perhaps dinner at candle light?” Noora giggled at Eskild enthusiasm.

“Not quite. He told me to take gym clothes.” Eskild’s reaction said about everything, because he burst out laughing and pointing his index finger at Noora. “You training? Has this guy ever met you? Yes you can do the occasional sit up’s and stuff. But you’re not really the type to go to the gym every day. And sure as hell not as a date.” Noora nodded in comprehension. “I know. I told him I’ll kill him if he is taking me on a date to the gym.” Eskild nodded in approval. “Good one, cat lady. Just tell me where we are burying the body and I’ll assist you. Maybe I can even convince Linn to help us.” “What do I need to help with?” Linn asked while walking in the living room and watching her two roommates. “We are killing William and burying his body. Because he is going to take Noora on a date to the gym.” Noora had never seen Linn so excited. Het eyes light up in a very scary way. “I’m in. There is no bigger crime then a gym date.”

** Friday **

Noora was waiting for William to arrive, with her little gym bad all packed. She couldn’t ignore the nervous feeling running through her veins. She had no idea what to expect or where he was taking her. And honestly it scared her. Noora liked to now what she was getting herself into, knowing where she was going. She liked to have control, and that was the first thing she has to start giving up more.

She heard a car arriving followed by a horn of a car. This was her cue and she went down and immediately got in William’s car. Well it was still Chris his car, but I suppose he let William use it again. The warmth embraced her when she sat in the car. “Hello.” William casually said and kissed her cheek. She was a little humble about it all and started blushing on instant. She felt like this was her first date, but it wasn’t. It just made her aware that she loved this guy a lot more then she wanted to admit. “Heey” she whispered. “Where are we going, and do I need to take a gun or something?” William laughed and glided his hand through his hair. “I’ll think you should be fine. And no you have to wait till we’re there.”

Noora had been fumbling with her hands for the whole car ride, unable to calm down. They had been driving for about 15 minutes and it seemed like they were close to the location, judging from William’s look. When she spotted where they were going she squeed in enthusiasm. “A trampoline park? I always wanted to do this.” She yelled excited. William sighed in reassurance. “Glad I’m not getting killed today.”


	10. Part 9

Noora and William had been jumping around for about 2 hours when they both fell down on one of the trampolines. “This was so much fun. We have to do this again.” Noora sighed in content. William couldn’t wipe the giant smile of his face. “Glad you liked it.” She watched him with intense eyes, following all his movements. His hand slowly reached out to caress her cheek. She leaned in to his embrace, noses barely touching, lips only millimetres from each others. Both staring in each others eyes. She couldn’t deny how content she felt right now. Her life felt complete. Like the missing piece was finally there. His lips hovered over hers, slightly touching. Making her want him even more. She longed for his touch, for his hands on her body. But they didn’t take it that far. They kept teasing each other. Knowing the touch is near, but not really having it. It was an amazing feeling. Noora imagined that was possibly how it felt to be high on drugs. But now she was high on love. 

“What do you say that we get dressed and we go to our spot. I’ll stop for coffee or cacao on the way there?” William suggested, and Noora could only nod in approval. That sounded like a great idea, and a great end for this date. He jumped up and held out his hand to help Noora get up. The bounciness of the trampoline made her fall into his arms and he caught her just on time before she would bounce back to the floor. She giggled softly hands on his chest to stop her from falling. “Already falling for me again, Noora Amelie Saetre?” Noora smiled before leaning closer to him and pressing her lips on his. Tongue gliding slowly over his lips. William answered her kiss with passion and the both off them were soon tangled in a make-out session. Noora struggled to get away from him. “Let’s get dressed and get out of here. Before they kick us out for not being PG13.”  
—————————————  
William took out a blanket of the back of the car and Noora made a squeaky noise. “I see you came prepared, Willhelm?” He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “Don’t I always?” He questioned, before closing the car and taking Noora’s hand. In the other hand she held the carton with two hot chocolates and a bag with two cupcakes. William wasn’t able to go out the shop without taking them also. Noora smiled when the sat down on the wooden bench. She felt the safety it brought to her the last time they had been here. It had calmed her anxious feeling. And she was aware that she felt way more comfortable then she had been the last time. Her talk with Eva had cleared a lot of the thoughts clouding her mind, and it felt like she could finally see things clearly. He sat next to her, hand casually laying on her leg. She sipped from the cup before placing the drinks and food next to her. She felt like there would be some talking before they would consume the “very adorable cupcakes” as William had told her. 

“I never said this to you before. But I feel like this is the moment to clear my thoughts to you. I have never been so close to someone as with you. And I didn’t know what to do. Even now I feel like I have no clue what I’m doing. I’m just going with the flow. But I do know one thing. And that is that I’m unconditionally in love with you. I know we both mistakes. Me a little more then you, and I’m not saying it’s okay. But I don’t regret trying. If we didn’t try we wouldn’t be sitting here right now. I have felt like my heart just stopped after my parents left to London, and my brother changed in this manipulative asshole. And I felt like that for a really long time. It felt like nobody would ever love me for who I was, and I felt the need to be someone I was not. I tried to feel more alive by partying, getting drunk. But it didn’t work for me. It felt like an act. Until I met you. I have never felt more alive since. You made me feel real things. I didn’t have to fake it anymore. You brought me back alive and you me feel this genuine feeling of love an affection I have never felt before.” William started off. He talked slow, thinking about how to word the things he wanted to say. Noora knew this was hard for him. Laying out his heart like that and opening up to her. But she knew that for her it was the same. She watched him with tears in her eyes. It touched her that he was being so honest and open. She had never imagined that she could feel so special. 

“I feel the same way, and you know you are my home. I don’t care where we are: London or Oslo. Even if we are homeless. I just care that we are together. I know that now, and I now I have been really rude and playing hard to get ever since I met you. But I was so scared to get hurt, to get my heart broken beyond repair. And I’m not scared anymore. We have to take the leap and see what the future brings. That is the only way of being together and exploring the world together hand in hand.” She whispered softly. She had to stop multiple times, because she felt her throat closing, and every time William would squeeze her leg softly, encouraging her that it was okay. He felt bad because she was crying, and he didn’t want her to be sad. But he also knew that she had to get it off her chest. It was very unusual for the both of them to be this open, and it wasn’t certain that they would ever feel so confident to talk, so it felt like there only chance. 

“It was the first time that I saw you.” He began after she finished talking. She snuggled closer to him and he laid his arm over her shoulder holding her close and embracing the warmth. “I had never seen anything so perfect. I remember thinking I had to have you or I’d die. It felt so peaceful when you said you loved me. It was indescribable to know you loved me right back. And when you left me I felt this gawking whole in my chest, telling me something was missing. I had never felt so lost, without you. You know?” He stopped there for a moment, but Noora had the feeling like there was coming more. So she kept quiet, but kissed his cheek softly. His fingers made soft circles over her shoulder and it made her feel peaceful like this was the ideal moment for the both of them. 

“I love you Noora. I just really love you. Because people need people, and we need to be together. And I haven’t been more certain about this, then about anything in my life cause it is the truth.” 

“Using my own words against me?”

“I’ll stop when you tell me you love me.” 

“Oh, I see we are back with blackmailing and manipulating, Willhelm?” she joked. 

“I declare my love for her and she answers me with Willhelm.” He sighed and she giggled softly. “Back again with the nickname?” He answered right back. 

“I love you.” She declared, before kissing him passionate. “But now I really want to eat those adorable cupcakes.”  
There at that moment true love had taken his shape. William and Noora had refound each other. And there was no way going back now. The future would shape them in individuals that complement each other perfectly. The future would bring great things for these two, that was certain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the epilogue. Sorry for ending this so soon, but with Uni I really don't have the time. Sorry. Thank for the support and maybe I'll see you in the future. (:


	11. Epilogue

Love at first sight is the sort of love we all think is beautiful. But most of us have probably never seen it really work. Well for Noora and William it seemed different. Yes they had their fall-outs. But we are now 10 years further, and the power couple is still going strong. They had decided to stay in Norway. As they felt like London had ruined their relationship, and it held to many bad memories for both of them. Nothing says they will not return, but for now they are perfectly happy living in Norway. The couple were graced with the joy op pregnancy 7 months ago. Noora looked about ready to pop. It was an even bigger surprise when they learned they were going to have twins – a boy and girl. Perfect right? Well that is as Noora doesn’t kill William before they even get born. 

“I hate you. You are never ever touching me again boy. And you will be the one getting up at night. I haven’t slept in weeks so you can do it when they are born. I’m not the only one who is going to carry the weight of this pregnancy. It is your fault too!” Noora screamed. Eva and Chris were sitting in the living room, laughing off there asses at Noora’s rant. William was his casual self, standing there unsure if he should say something or not. “I would just shut up, William.” Chris suggested before laughing again. “Thanks mate.” William thanked him with a fake smile an tried to calm down his wife.

Yes, wife. William and Noora had gotten married about a year ago. She was officially Ms. Magnusson. That she hadn’t been so mad about. But William did understand her. The twins had been taking a very high roll of her body. And with the days passing it got more difficult to complete the simple life tasks. William understood that it was very difficult for the very independent and controlling Noora to let people take care of her. But she didn’t really have another solution. But he couldn’t deny the pregnancy had mad his wife in a monster, kinda. 

You must be wondering about Chris and Eva too? Well the both of them had a very tumult relationship. Breaking up more times then people had ever imagined. There was a time everyone thought they would never get together again. They both got a new partner and were happy. Until about two years ago. The two had another encounter, and well I don’t have to say a lot more do I? They were happy. And that was what counted. 

No love isn’t the kind of thing you can predict. You have to let it glide like the waves. Floating through the air and see where it takes you. It had taken a lot of talks, and a lot of accepting but William and Noora had made it work. Even Eva and Chris worked out perfectly fine. It might have taken a long time, but you see in the end we all knew they belonged together. 

Ooh and I hear you wondering: how have Vilde and Magnus ended? Let’s just say that worked out fine too. 

The broken pieces have refound each other, and they are glued together stronger then ever. 

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


End file.
